


Let It Snow

by fourthlinegrind (moonlightxprincess13)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blizzards, Christmas, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/fourthlinegrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the power goes out in a snowstorm Brent and Duncan retreat into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nine! It's day nine! We're so close folks, Anabella is a huge hero for reading so quickly.

Duncan’s front door slammed open, the entire apartment filling with the cold air from the outside. “It’s freezing out there I thought I was going to die on my way in here!” Brent dropped the plastic plate onto the counter, trying to push the door shut as Duncan turned the fireplace on. 

“Please, stop being overdramatic.” Duncan stood up from in front of the fireplace, blanket draped across his shoulders. He paced his way over to Brent and planted a kiss on him. 

“I’m not being overdramatic at all.” Brent blocked Duncan’s path as he reached to lift the plastic wrap from the plate. “I almost died to bring you these cookies.” 

Duncan looked up at Brent. “What kind did you make?” 

Trying his best to keep a serious look on his face but failing, Brent eventually broke down and shoved Duncan away, unwrapping the plate. “I’ve got most of the stuff I make every year, chocolate chips, cut outs, shortbread, oh and I tried meringue ones this year. They were a bitch to make.” He snagged a chocolate chip as Duncan shoved a reindeer into his mouth, crossing his eyes and swooning a little.

“These are freaking delicious.” Duncan tried to keep most of the cookie in his mouth as he spoke, moving the plate over to the coffee table as the two trotted over to the couch. “I don’t even care that they’re not on the nutrition plan.” 

Brent smiled at him as he dropped ungracefully onto the couch. “Me either.” They both laughed as Duncan sat down next to him, wrapping the blanket tighter and leaning into the other defenseman. Brent moved around him, fumbling to find the remote and flip the television on, settling on National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation. They laid there watching the movie, laughing at the same scenes that they’d seen every christmas for the past twenty years, until the power flickered and cut out. Duncan groaned and stood up, checking to see if the heater was still working. He stared at it, kicking it once and then again, before looking over at Brent with puppy dog eyes.

“It’s out.” Brent got up, looking out the window at his car. 

“I’d say we could go to my place but I don’t think I can get to the car let alone start it.” He motioned Duncan over and they both looked at the massive snow drift that was accumulating in front of the doorway. 

“Shit.” Duncan shuffled to the kitchen, looking for some matches and a candle, producing both and tossing them to Brent. “We’re retreating to the bedroom, grab anything you might need.” Duncan grabbed two beers from the fridge and a flash light from the drawer, watching as Brent collected the other blanket off of the couch and the plate of cookies, making his way to the bedroom. 

“Are we going to make a fort on the bed?” Brent had a wide smile on his face as he dropped the items onto the sheets. 

“Essentially.” Duncan took the blankets and a handful of towels from the linen closet and spread them out on the bed, layering them. He moved the food to one of the side tables and instructed Brent to light the candle on the other. Starting to shiver, he pulled the mound of sheets down a little and tucked himself into it, snuggling next to Brent as he followed suit.

“I can’t believe the power went out.” Brent tucked an arm around Duncan’s shoulder, pulling him in tightly. 

“It’s going to get so cold in here,” Duncan buried his face in Brent’s chest, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

Brent cocked an eyebrow at the smaller man. “You wanna?” Duncan smirked and nodded, letting Brent pull him on top. Being careful to stay underneath the covers, Duncan framed Brent’s head with his arms and leaned down to suck on a patch of skin beneath his ear. A shudder ran down his body as Brent stroked the tips of his fingers across his neck, letting them trail down his chest and pulling his shirt off. Sitting back on his heels Duncan made quick work of his pants while Brent did the same, losing his shirt shortly after. 

Duncan smiled before ducking beneath the covers and mouthing at the shape of Brent’s hardening cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Brent ran his fingers through Duncan’s hair as his fingers dipped beneath the waist band, tugging it down just enough for Brent’s dick to spring free. Pulling them all the way off, Duncan traced invisible patterns on the taller man’s thighs with his fingernails before licking a broad stripe up the underside of his cock. Duncan lightly tongued at the head, letting his hands roam down to Brent’s ass, grabbing a handful. He wrapped his lips around Brent’s dick and began to bob his head, watching Brent’s eyes squeeze shut as he started to moan.

Messily sticking a few fingers into his mouth, Duncan wet them before running them down Brent’s ass, slipping one inside of the moaning man. Taking the entire length in his mouth, Duncan crooked the second finger up inside of him seconds before he came hard down Duncan’s throat with no warning. Duncan licked the remainder of the come off of Brent’s softening dick as he continued to work him open. “You okay?” He looked up to Brent as he sat back.  
 “Yeah, sorry about that.” 

Duncan shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. But, uh, you can stick your hand out to grab the condom. And lube if you want it.” Brent made a mock horrified face before reaching out to grab them from the drawer in the nightstand, passing them both to Duncan. He ripped the foil open, dropping it onto the floor from underneath the comforter. Rolling it on and slicking himself up, he watched Brent roll on his side, shifting one leg up on top of Duncan’s shoulder. “Feeling adventurous today?” Brent smiled back at him, palming himself as Duncan slowly pushed in, pausing for a moment after he bottomed out.

Duncan shifted himself slightly before pulling out and pushing back in again, setting a slow and leisurely pace. He looked up to see Brent chewing on his lower lip, his eyes squeezed shut and cock beginning to harden again. “God you feel so good,” Duncan stroked a hand down his back, watching the way that Brent was moving beneath him, stroking his dick until it was fully hard again. After a few minutes Duncan sped up the pace, thrusting a little harder and a little deeper. Brent started to gasp, moaning Duncan’s name in deep, frantic breaths as he came again, squeezing down on Duncan’s cock. 

It was only a few erratic thrusts and Duncan was coming as well, filling the condom. The was a brief pause before Duncan shrugged Brent’s leg off of his shoulder, carefully pulling out and knotting the condom, dropping it carefully from underneath the covers before laying down next to Brent. “Remind me not to step in that when we eventually get up.” He smiled as Brent wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. 

“Okay,” he pressed a kiss to Duncan’s forehead and they laid quietly, stealing the warmth from each other. “Hey Duncs?”

“Yes?” Duncan opened one eye to answer Brent.

“Can you grab me a cookie?”


End file.
